I'm in love with a Mudblood
by Mister Jackkkk
Summary: Draco accidentally leaves his journal in the Great Hall, Harry comes across it, and with the promise as a good Gryffindor  and Hermione's nagging  he intends to return it - but not after having a little browse of the snake's secrets.
1. The forgotten item

"**I'm in love with a Mudblood"**  
><strong>Chapter One: The Forgotten Item<strong>

Draco glared over at the Gryffindor table; his grey eyes set on the infamous Golden Trio, while his hand flew across the black pages of his diary.  
>Hermione laughed loudly and rather shrilling, touching Harry's arm and the crease deepened between the snake's brows – quill barely visible as it scribbled furiously.<br>'Draco,' Pansy waved a hand in front of his eyes and he let out a huff, and focused his glare on the Slytherin girl.  
>'Honestly!' she said exasperated, 'if you continue to stare at that know-it-all Mudblood like that, and people will get the wrong idea!'<br>The blonde raised an elegant eyebrow, snapped the cover of his journal shut as Pansy tried to peek at what he'd written, 'People, Pansy, or just you?' and the girl blushed.  
>'Not just me!'<br>Draco rolled his stormy eyes again, and placed the book on the table, quill on top and rested his chin in his hand, 'You don't know anything,' he breathed out heavily, because Malfoy's don't sigh.  
>His eyes landed on the trio again and let out another deep breath.<br>'Oi! Draco!' called our Blaise, rushing over with Crabbe and Goyle in toe.  
>'What is it?' the boy slammed his hands on the table, earning a few glares from other students, '- annoy Draco Malfoy day or something? Because if it is, I didn't receive the newsletter or otherwise, I would have made sure to be very, <em>very<em> far from all of you.'  
>Blaise just rolled his eyes and grabbed his friend's hand, 'Noooo,' he pulled the boy to his feet, 'I just want to get to Potion's early, so that we're partnered up,' and he began to pull the blonde away, who only just managed to grab his bag, knocking his journal to the floor, before they were away from the tables.<br>Pansy gasped, standing abruptly and stamped her foot, 'But _I_ wanted to be Draco's partner this time!' She yelled after them.  
>The Slytherin's raced out of the Great Hall, Draco being pulled, could only glare at students when they passed, while Blaise pulled faces at a screaming Pansy – Gregory and Vincent stalked behind them, laughing at the display.<p>

And the Slytherin Prince's diary was left abandoned on the Slytherin side of the room, tight, cursive letters glaring at the ever changing ceiling before a pair of tanned hands wrapped their fingers around its binding, and ghosted gently over its dragon bone face and smooth back.  
>'Come on, Harry!' Ron waved at him from the entrance of the Great Hall and the journal slipped into his bag.<br>'We're going to be late!' Hermione huffed and the Chosen One, caught up with his friends, covering his bag, so that nothing could fall out.

**A/N  
>So I know I have other fics, and promised Rules to upload, but yeah… you lot can wait. XD<br>Let's read all of Draco Malfoy's dark little secrets, aye! –practices evil laugh-  
>Mister Jackkkk.<strong>


	2. It could give you Pixie Pox!

**A/N  
>To KayDee, you left me a review anonymously, saying that because it was your birthday (happy birthday by the way, I hope you had a wonderful day!) that you would follow this fic! However, when I went searching for your account there were four possible KayDee's with interests in Harry Potter! Please log in so I can make a formal thank you!<br>Also, on your review, I've been a little out of practice when it comes to Word; and I have no Beta-reader, I've reread my fics I uploaded last night also, and noticed many spelling errors – which is a good time to ask if anyone were interested in becoming mine! That means early views to my fics, and input! It'll be a lot of work, seeing as all of my previous fics need seeing to – so if anyone is interested, PM me for details! XD**

**Anyway, enough of my rant and thank you to everyone who reviewed! And please enjoy this next instalment! **

"**I'm in love with a Mudblood"  
>Chapter Two: It could give you Pixie Pox!<strong>

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room waiting for his friends to return from their Prefect duties, and as he waited, he decided to study.  
>Now you are all probably laughing and thinking "Harry Potter, studying? Isn't that why he has Hermione Granger as a friend?" or similar thoughts to that may have crossed your mind – but it's not the kind of study you do for an exam – unless that exam were to be on the thoughts of Draco Malfoy.<p>

Harry Potter now on his own, by the warmth of common room fire was looking over the white covered, and black paged diary of Draco Malfoy.  
>He knew it was very Slytherin of him to have (in a way) stolen the journal from across the room, and it was very un-Gryffindor of him to even read it without permission, no thoughts of returning it in mind – the curiosity was too great! I mean, who wouldn't be if your rival left their private thoughts unattended in (sort of) plain view! Wouldn't you take a peek too?<p>

At least, this was Harry's excuse, it was just too tempting not to read it! And so the boy legend turned to the first page.

_So, a new school year and a new journal, nothing special –_ read the silver scrawl across the page -_  
>It looks like this journal might be the ONLY new thing this year – well besides yet another DADA professor, but really is that surprising? Oh, and Potter and his friends look even more ridiculous than last year, but what can you expect from a Mudblood, mothball ridden ginger and a bigoted scar-head?<em>

Harry frowned and was tempted to shut the book and throw it in the fire, but he repositioned himself and continued reading – there had to beSOMETHING interesting – a juicy detail he could tease the blonde relentlessly with – like he slept with a teddy bear – or wet the bed until he was 14! Or even something about being a Death Eater! Because everyone knew he was! Even if Ron and Hermione didn't believe him.  
>Rolling his head to remove any cricks he skipped down a few lines.<p>

… _as usual, the holidays were rather boring… except for a few unspoken dreams – I don't recall too much of them, but I wrote enough about the embarrassing revelation last year, and promised myself to stick it to the back of my mind and fantasies. This year will be about me, and my accomplishments! Not lust filled dreams going no where -  
>Anyway, tomorrow I plan to teach Gregory and Vincent some manners, they can't continue their lives speaking Troll and following me around – and on the topic of being followed – I need to get Pansy –<em>

'Harry, what is that?' the boy-who-lived snapped the diary shut and shoved it behind his back.  
>'Nothing!' he shrieked, not at all sounding convincing.<br>Hermione raised an eyebrow and held out her hand, 'Harry,' she warned and the Chosen One sighed, pulling the book from its hiding spot.  
>'It's Malfoy's diary,' he stated, holding it out to his best friends, who flinched away like it would make them drop, just by being in its presence.<p>

'What are you doing with it?' dried Hermione, getting over her initial shock, she reached for it, but was stopped by Ron.  
>'Don't touch it!' he yelled and his two friends stared, 'You don't know what kind of enchantments could be on it!' Panicked, Ron grabbed an armchair cushion and knocked the journal to the floor, 'It – it could have Picie Pox!' he declared at their judging expressions.<p>

Harry frowned, retrieving the book and Hermione snorted.  
>'Pixie Pox? Honestly, Ron,' Hermione smiled.<br>'I've been reading it for a bit now and feel fine… can't you get a vaccine for that?' Harry gave up seeing the confused look from Ron, 'Nevermind.'  
>'You have to return it, Harry,' Hermione placed her hands on her hips, 'I'm sure he's probably been looking all over for it and who knows what he'd do if he knew you have it AND have been reading it.'<p>

Hermione was right of course, but it didn't mean Harry had to be happy about it.  
>'I'll return it tomorrow,' sighed Harry, looking defeated.<br>'But, 'Mione!' Ron shouted and the girl shushed him, indicating it was late and the other students were in bed, 'We could get soooo much dirt on the snotty ferret!'  
>'Don't care,' she folded her arms to her chest and the boys knew it was a sign that the conversation was over.<p>

That night when both his friends had gone to bed however, Harry had charmed the cover to look like one of his Quidditch books.

**A/N  
>Naughty Harry! Haha! Tell me what you think! Any little secrets you'd like revealed?<br>Mister Jackkkk.**


	3. Deciphering Characters & Silver Ferrets

**A/N  
>So here is the next instalment! And a thank you to my brand new and wonderful Beta-reader CaramelAriana! She has brilliant fics too, so after you read this chapter, go look her up!<br>This chapter is dedicated to KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare, for asking for a secret! **

"**I'm in love with a Mudblood"  
>Chapter Three: Deciphering Characters and Silver Ferrets.<strong>

In History of Magic while Ron snored loudly, Cuthbert Binns droned on about some property war between Trolls and Centaurs, which happened too many years ago for anyone to remember let alone care about; Harry Potter read about Draco Malfoy.

… _I've had these strange dreams lately – I'm not sure if they are related to the ones I promised never to mention again or not, seeing as I can't remember anything of them – all I know is that I wake up as if I've been running a marathon all night, completely exhausted and sometimes sexually frustrated; and on some mornings there is a white mist around my bed, but no one knows what that is either! Perhaps I'm going mad – or maybe I just need a sleeping draught or something along those lines – I wonder if I could talk to Snape about a potion to make them stop altogether._

Harry squinted at the writing – Malfoy had such a tight scrawl that it was difficult to distinguish some characters from others; so he often had to re-read a sentence.

Some A's, E's and O's looked very much alike, as did some L's and I's. There were also places where Malfoy had forgotten to curl F's and cross T's, and it made reading quite a challenge for the dark-haired boy.

"Lately" looked a lot like "Lifety" but Harry was certain that "Lifety" wasn't a word and "them" looked like "than", but "to make than stop altogether" didn't make sense. It was a battle of sorts, to unscramble the words from paper to his brain, similar to trying to figure out the pronunciation of a complicated spell.

The bell rang to announce the end of class, and Harry closed the book, shoved it into his bag and poked his best friend in the ribs to wake him – Harry's stomach let out a growl. Apparently attempting to decipher Malfoy's writing left him extremely hungry.

Meanwhile, in Ancient Runes, Draco was panicking; he still hadn't found his journal, and he was focusing so much of his time on trying to remember where he might of left it that he wasn't in very good favour of his teachers..

Professor Babbling was frowning from the front of the class, having asked that Draco and Granger stay behind.

Bathsheda raised a dark brow in Draco's direction, 'You seemed very distracted today, Mr. Malfoy,' she sniffed loudly enough to challenge McGonagall's bouts of disapproval, 'I suggest you figure out what's bothering you before I fail you for the term.'

The blond snapped his head towards her, 'But Professor! I'm _good_ at Runes! You can't do that!' he then proceeded to glare at Granger, who nodded profusely in agreement.

'It is a little excessive, don't you think Professor?' she replied, looking strained to be defending the Slytherin. Babbling's face softened.

'I guess it is – however,' her eyes fixed on Draco again, 'your grades have been falling for a week now – pick up the pace Draco or the fail won't be an empty threat.' The Slytherin Prince's nose flared, and his bottom lip poked out in a pout.

'As for you Miss Granger; two things – your essay was very beautiful, congratulations for making top of my class, again,' she smiled briefly, 'And the second thing – I assume it isn't just my class you're going downhill in,' the Professor's eyes settled on the blond again, 'So Hermione if you don't mind helping Draco with his homework until he is able to participate on his own again – that would be wonderful.'

Her response was two gaping mouths and wide eyes, 'Good,' replied Babbling to their silence, 'Off to lunch then.'

The pair was shoved out the door and when it creaked audibly shut behind them, Draco let out a groan.

'I'm not happy with this either,' snapped the bushy-haired girl.

'Then do me a favour,' the snake wriggled his nose in thought, '- don't listen to a professor for once.'

_~DMHPDMHPDMHP_~

Harry and Ron were busy shoving food in their mouths when Hermione huffed across from them.

'Wot'zz up 'Mineee?' asked the youngest Weasley boy around an egg and lettuce sandwich.

'Hmmm?' asked Harry, his pumpkin juice gurgled in his throat.

'Professor Babbling has asked me to help Malfoy with all of his homework and assignments,' the brunette sighed. Ron choked on his lunch.

'You said no right?' asked Harry, pounding his friend on the back.

'I didn't get a chance to!' she glared at the Slytherin table, 'so, he'll be coming with us to the library until his grades improve.'

'Brilliant,' growled out Ron, finally recovered from his fit. He threw his sandwich aside. 'I've lost my appetite now.'

'Oh really? So it seems Malfoy can make miracles happen,' teased Hermione, and Ron pulled a face at her.

'But it is kinda funny, aye? Malfoy needs _your_ help in class,' Ron reclaimed his sandwich, 'I feel better about this now.'

Harry returned to the diary – it wasn't funny to him – how would he hide it during a study session? The Boy-Who-Lived sighed, earning a concerned glance from his female friend. It looked like another he'd have to spend another all-nighter trying to find another Charm to hide the book during study sessions.l Harry sighed again and rested his chin in his palm.

… _so I was rudely awoken last night be Blaise, who claimed to have seen a silver ferret doing summersaults above my head while I was sleeping – I swear if this is some sick joke, I'll curse whoever's ass it is that is playing until it resembles a Garden Gnome! Blaise seems to think it was a Patronus, but no one in our dorm is able to perform one… not even me!  
>It has to be a joke – I still have nightmares about entering Vincent's trousers – ergh! I know it wasn't the real Mad-Eye Moody who transfigured me – but the bloke still gives me the creeps!<br>Anyway, I'm babbling about that again – Pansy has been bothering me again; can't she tell I'm not interested? And that I haven't been interested EVER! Honestly, that girl can be as thick as a mountain Troll sometimes! Blaise has a massive crush on her – not that he would admit it to anyone, but anyone with ears in the boys' dorm can hear about it while he's sleeping! It's a good thing I cast a Muffliato so no one can hold anything I say in my sleep against me._

Harry snorted at Malfoy's paranoia.

… _How embarrassing would it be if anyone found out what I have been dreaming of before I can have a full grasp of their contents!_

'Come on Harry,' Ron said, startling Harry. He gave the Chosen One a funny look, 'We've got Quidditch practice, mate.'

**A/N  
>So what do you guys think? I'm sorry that they are so short! But I'm pretty busy lately, so hopefully this will be enough to satisfy you until the next one! I promise it'll be longer!<br>Mister Jackkkk.**


	4. Fwoopers and Boners

**A/N  
>So I feel I should give a guideline here, as with the previous chapters,<strong>_ Italics_** means Harry's reading Draco's journal, but with how he's covering it up this time around, a **_**Bold Italic**_** means it's from a text book. Hopefully it doesn't confuse anyone…**

"**I'm in love with a Mudblood"  
>Chapter Four: Fwoopers and Boners.<strong>

Harry finally figured it out. It only took half the night, but he found a spell that charmed the eyes to see what was relevant at that time. So, as an example, if he were in Potions class and some slimy git came up behind him, the book and its pages would transform into the set of instructions which he needed at that time, showing him and the nosey body exactly what they intended to see.

All in all it was a win-win situation; Harry wouldn't fall behind in classes or on his homework and he wouldn't get caught reading someone else's journal.

Or so it had seemed at the time. The charm was, in fact, irritating the Boy-Who-Lived, because one minute he'd be reading about how Malfoy was getting sick of Pansy's flirting and then the next, about the history of Goblins and their art of trade.

There was also the fact that Ron was becoming suspicious of all his time reading and studying, instead of wanting to sneak out to the kitchens for a midnight snack or something similar.

… _Pansy really has become insufferable these past few weeks, with her concern for my health, lack of sleep and slight obsession with this silver ferret – but it's not like I could very well tell her the truth and not be shunned from everyone within Slytherin for it. However, if her behaviour doesn't cease, it appears I might have to tell her I'm – __**The Fwooper is an African bird with **__– _

Harry sighed and turned to Ron.

'What?' he asked the ginger.

'Do you think Hagrid will actually get any Fwoopers?' Ron asked with a frown. 'Because I rather like keeping my sanity. And if he does get any, do you reckon he'll get 'em legally?'

'I dunno, Ron,' Harry rubbed his eyes, a little frustrated.

'Come on you two,' said Hermione, coming down the stairs from the girls' dorm. 'I'm not going to tutor Malfoy on my own.' Both boys groaned. 'We're meeting him in the library.'

_~DMHPDMHPDMHP_~

The Gryffindors sat and waited for the Slytherin to show; Hermione set up the table, Ron grabbed a stack of books to rest his chin atop and Harry tried to find his place in the diary.

What would Malfoy have to tell Parkinson that the other Slytherins would hate him for? The boy legend flicked through the pages, but couldn't seem to find it—he really should have taken Hermione's advice on bookmarks—so he decided to read the next page he came to.

_These dreams – I can't say that I'm not enjoying them, because by my arousal in the morning, I obviously am. But I spend so much of my mornings wanking that everyone is becoming concerned, so I am forced to imagine Greg and Vince in swimming shorts every morning to – __**extremely vivid plumage; Fwoopers may be orange, pink, lime green or yellow.**_

Harry turned slightly to see an exhausted looking Malfoy standing behind him. 'You look awful,' stated Harry, wondering if it was because of the dreams or because he still hadn't "found" his diary yet.

'Thanks,' sneered the snake sarcastically and both boys rolled their eyes.

'Well,' said Hermione nervously, 'I was thinking we'd start with Ancient Runes, since Professor Babbling was the one to mention your grades.' Malfoy flopped into a chair and Hermione wringed her hands. 'Right,' she whispered, and sat hesitantly beside the blond.

Harry lifted the diary.

– _get rid of the ridiculous boner!_

The dark haired teen smirked.

_It's driving me mental! These dreams filled with the most wonderful sex I've ever experienced outside of my mind; dark hair, tanned skin and the most enchanting eyes ever! I'm curious about __**– the Fwooper has long been a provider of fancy –**_

Harry glanced up to silver eyes staring at him, and shifted uncomfortably as they flicked back to their own book.

– _who they might belong to! But back onto the topic of boners, whenever I see that horrid trio my body goes through some strange __**- quills and also lays – **_

The Boy-Who-Lived looked up at Malfoy again, only to see his face pressed very close to his text book. Harry frowned.

– _transitions. I can't explain it really, but it __**– brilliantly patterned eggs.**_

Green eyes narrowed at the book.

Harry shifted his gaze up and caught Malfoy's eyes again. 'What?' Harry glared and Malfoy turned his nose up.

'Can't you read, Potter? That book is – what – 40 pages? And it's taking you half an hour to read one page?'

Hermione slammed her hands on the table making everyone jump, 'Enough! We're studying, not fighting,' she glared at the rivals and they turned back to their own books, red-faced and silent.

… _is rather concerning. I might have to hex someone over this._

Harry smirked.

_Maybe – to my absolute horror of this revelation – these dreams revolve around one of them. I shudder __**– Though at first enjoyable, Fwooper song –**_

Harry rolled his neck, eyes still on his book.

…_at the thought – I think that this __**– will eventually drive the listener to insanity.**_

Harry sighed and stood, 'I'm going back to the common room.' He glared at Malfoy and Ron snorted in his sleep.

'But, Harry,' Hermione's eyes bulged. The plea "please don't leave me" was evident in them.

Harry shook his head, 'I can't concentrate.'

Hermione frowned, 'You need to study too.' She pointed a menacing quill at him.

'I will!'

'I'd feel better if you left, actually,' said Malfoy and Harry sat back down.

'Because I want to make _you_ feel better.' Harry and Draco shared a glare and Hermione sighed.

This was going to be the longest study session in history.

_~DMHPDMHPDMHP_~

Harry was about ready to pull his hair out by the end of the day when the Golden Trio made their way back to the common room with the promise of another awkward study session tomorrow. Harry vowed that he wouldn't be attending; much to Hermione's chagrin.

'I just can't stand him!' Harry confessed loudly, earning a few annoyed glares from his fellow Gryffindors.

'The blind can see that, Harry,' Hermione growled. '_Please_, you _must_ come tomorrow – he makes me uncomfortable.'

'No – I'll stay here.' Harry collapsed into an armchair and kicked off his sneakers.

'What's with you? Last week you wanted to read his bloody diary, but now you can't study with him?' Ron munched on a chocolate frog.

'That's – that's different!' the famous boy blushed. 'Besides! You were asleep the whole time!'

'You were, Ronald.' Hermione raised an eyebrow. 'How is your Potions essay going by the way?'

'This isn't about me! This is about Malfoy and Harry's obsession with each other.'

'Ob- tch! You're mad!' Harry chewed the inside of his cheek.

'Am I? I'm not as stupid as you think I am, _mate_,' Ron glared at Harry.

'Oh, stop it! No one called you stupid, Ron – and Harry – you are a little obsessed,' the bushy haired girl sighed. 'I'm going to bed – come – don't come – I'm too tired for this,' and to prove her point, she yawned.

The boys watched her ascend the stairs until Ron rounded on his best friend again. 'Figure it out, okay? Night.' With that the redhead left for bed too.

'Whatever,' whispered the Chosen One, deciding to stay back until Ron fell asleep to avoid any further conversation.

And to prove he didn't have an obsession with a certain blond-haired Slytherin, the lion read more of his diary.

_I've finally told Pansy to back off a bit, and it seems Greg and Vince have discovered that their lives don't revolve around me. They bother Blaise a bit too much now, but I think they'll always need someone to follow – kind of sad really.  
>Oh well, I'm just glad Pansy's hands don't try to grab me every second of the day.<br>On another note – the dreams have become more… vivid and the appearance of the silver ferret more frequent – it's gotten to the point that even if I imagine Snape and Dumbledore going at it in a broom closet with the couching of a House-Elf, it doesn't help my tightness to cease._

Harry wrinkled his nose – there would be nightmares from that image.__

_The most frustrating thing about it is that I still don't have any real clue as to who it is I'm having mind-blowing, forever-wood dreams about!  
>I've talked to Snape about fixing me a Potion, an antidote or anything! But he claims that I'm just being hormonal and that no potion can fix that. And I'm certain that he would try more if he knew what I've been dreaming and if he could feel my excruciating pain of constant arousal – or maybe he does know and is laughing behind my back! Damn that tricky bastard! <em>

Harry laughed through his nose.

_Last night's was awfully good! And Snape might have every image of it! HE could know who I'm dreaming of and want to keep it from me so that I suffer!  
>… Okay I'm being a little paranoid… but I'm really frustrated right now – only a few minutes ago I fell asleep at lunch and dreamt of someone throwing the plates and goblets off the tables so that they could do… unspeakable things to me. Whoever this dream person is, they've got a pretty talented tongue, and that's all I'll write on the subject!<em>

The Boy-Who-Lived shifted as a hot tingle ran down his spine, leaving him feeling light-headed and warm in the pit of his stomach.

_There's also something else bothering me… I mean, I've considered the possibility before, but never gave it much thought… before I confess anything straight up, I want to test something first… I hope to Merlin's left testicle that whatever I'm thinking is – for once – wrong, because if this is true, then it'll have a very large and embarrassing chain reaction which I'd rather not deal with in this lifetime or any other.  
>But I think I might have fallen for someone without my full knowledge… pretty stupid I know – but there are a few signs, and I wish that if this is true, that my friends had said something to me – because they would have noticed first!<br>Ergh, I think this is going to be a week of hating and discovering… hopefully it'll be short._

Harry sneezed, hit his face against the journal and then just realized that he had his face practically pressed to the pages due to the lack of light within the common room. He stood, stretched and dragged his feet up the stairs to bed; the diary, after all, wasn't going anywhere, and with his free time tomorrow – because he wasn't going to study with Malfoy – he could read as much of his rival's secrets as he'd like. Especially discover who the blond git could possibly be dreading to be in love with.

As the brunette climbed into bed, one thought crossed his mind; the snake was right, if he had fallen in love without his knowledge that would be pretty stupid – falling in love was pretty drastic! Or so they say – like a tonne of bricks smacking you in the face! Not subtle at all!

Honestly – concluded the Boy-Who-Lived, discarding his glasses on his bedside table after changing – Malfoy really was an idiot!

Harry closed his eyes, head against his pillow. He snorted with the hilarity of his own thoughts and hugged Malfoy's journal to his chest. Who wouldn't know they had fallen in love!

**A/N  
>Well, I donno Harry, Malfoy sure seems idiotic. ;P<br>Reviews makes me dance! And sing really, really, **_**really**_** bad! You know why? Because they make me happy to know that you guys are interested in what happens next!  
>Any more delicious secrets you ficcers want to see revealed? Yes? Then you know what to do! =D<br>And another thank you to CaramelAriana for her assistance with this chapter. ^_^  
>Mister Jackkkk.<strong>


	5. Hermmmner

**A/N  
>Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It means a lot, honestly! And a BIG thanks to CaramelAriana who has been a wonderful Beta-reader! It's always nice to receive fresh eyes.<br>Happy reading!**

"**I'm in love with a Mudblood."  
>Chapter Five: <strong>_**"Hermmmner"**_

Harry kept to his word, and spent his time away from the Trio's extra study partner in the Owlery overlooking Malfoy's journal.

The Boy-Who-Lived had discovered a number of different things about the blond, and if he was completely honest, he felt bad for putting the Slytherin under so much stress by keeping the diary, but his curiosity was far too great for him to just hand the book back – besides, he only had a few more pages of the snake's secrets left to read!

The biggest thing which bothered Harry the most was that he LIKED the Malfoy he read about; how open and sincere he was – sure, the dark haired teen had come across very colourful insults about himself and his friends, but he didn't see it as so bad after discovering so much of his rival.

_I can't go on with this charade much longer – it kills me to reject Pansy every time without giving her much more than "I'm just not interested" – she's a good friend, and she deserves to know more – maybe I could just tell her that I know someone else fancies her and that's why I won't accept her as a partner – it's not exactly lying seeing as Blaise has FINALLY said that he has a "thing" for her… also I'm beginning to think that Gregory isn't as dumb as we all think he is – last night he asked me why I've never had a girlfriend – I told him it's because all the witches here aren't good enough for me and that I'm waiting out for a ten to produce my heir. Thankfully he believed me, but I might have to be wary of him, I know that he'll never be cruel about it because of all the secrets I've kept for him, but I can't risk him foolishly letting this slip out._

Harry frowned – what exactly was Malfoy hiding from everyone? By what was written, he had come to terms with this secret, but wasn't yet comfortable with it being outed – but it involved girls so it can't be THAT bad…

_I completed my experiments and as I expected, they've opened a flood cage (or whatever the Muggle term is – Blaise said it and I still don't understand how a cage can hold water – stupid Muggles).  
>The silver ferret wasn't a practical joke being played on me – though I still feel as if it is considering it's a Patronus, but not only that – it's MY Patronus. How humiliating is that? I don't think I could admit it out loud to anyone, I could barely admit it in handwriting!<br>However this isn't the worst of it – what allows me to conjure the Patronus – my "happiest" of thoughts is something I'm even more afraid to admit... it involves that annoying Gryffindor! _

Harry's heart pounded heavily in his chest.

_And of course with this realisation my fears have come to light – the truth of all this. Maybe I should talk to someone about it – it is kind of a big deal after all… but there isn't anyone I could really trust with this information – all of my friends would most likely humiliate me to no end.  
>Who would keep this completely confidential?<br>I have to make this quick; Pansy is being distracting and trying to read over my shoulder again – but the thing is though – I'm not all that surprised – I've always been (for lack of a better word) obsessed with the lion. It's just instead of wanting to hex the pants off the insufferable git for humiliation – I want to do it for my own personal entertainment.  
>But it's not just that – I want to stroke those dark locks, touch every inch of tanned skin, and kiss any smart ass comments from those lips until the idiot is left dazed!<br>And I'd love to just charge right up to the nose-browning Gryffindor and do all those things! But it wouldn't be very clever of me – let alone that I admit to everyone that I think I might be in love with Hermmmner – no, I'm in love with a Mudblood._

Harry hadn't realised he was holding his breath until he dropped the journal, shaking from lack of oxygen. He stared at the last sentence "Her-scribble-er"… "Mudblood"… Malfoy was in love with Hermione.

Harry took a shaky breath through his nose, which sounded oddly like a sniff – Malfoy and Hermione – the Boy-Who-Lived closed his sweaty fingers around the journal to read the last sentence again – Malfoy loved Hermione. Harry turned the page over, and the next, and the one after until he flipped the pages right to the end, but there was nothing more to read.

Harry threw the diary at an unsuspecting owl, which screeched angrily at the abuse. The famous boy struggled to retrieve his wand from inside his robes and tripped over a bucket of feed before finally standing over the journal, wand raised.

'_Incend –_'

'Harry, there you are mate, I've been… what are you doing?' Ron looked from Harry to the book and the abused owl from earlier took off, leaving a nice white splodge on the cover.

Harry picked up the diary and brandished it – bird poop and all – at his best friend, opened his mouth, looked torn between something then shoved it under his arm. '… nothing – don't worry 'bout it.'

'Is that Malfoy's diary?' Ron smirked. 'You were supposed to return it – what did you find?' The youngest Weasley boy turned over the bucket of feed and sat.

'It's nothing.'

'You're all worked up, mate,' the boy said, folding his arms. 'Come on – tell me.'

Harry scowled and flipped open the journal to the last entry and pointed. 'Malfoy's in love with Hermione!'

'What?' Ron matched the Chosen One's expression and grabbed the diary, forgetting all about his theory on Pixie Pox. "… I think I might be in love with…" Ron squinted and turned the book this way and that. 'Are you sure that's Hermione's name?'

'Of course it is!' Harry pressed his finger so hard against the page it turned white. 'H, e, r – '

'That doesn't look like an E, mate…' Ron pulled the page closer.

'Of course it is! And "Mudblood", Malfoy only calls Hermione that!' Harry folds his arms and glared.

'Yeah… this is true… well, brilliant.' the youngest Weasley boy sat back and smirked at the book.

'Bril – have you gone mental?' He snatched the journal. 'How is this in any way brilliant?'

'Well,' Ron's smirk widened in a way that would make his twin brothers proud, 'it's the perfect opportunity for humiliation! I left Hermione with the ferret in the library just now! Come on.'

Harry followed Ron down the stone steps and towards the castle. He couldn't understand why he was so angry or why Ron was so happy about this, considering he very obviously had a crush on their female friend for years.

With a huff, the dark haired teen took the journal from his friend's hands and sped up to steal the lead to the library.

He shoved past students, knocking a second year to the floor before the pair finally made it to the back of shelves where Hermione stood over Malfoy, pointing out a mistake in his essay.

Ron opened his mouth, cheeks red with holding the same smirk, ready to declare his findings when Harry shoved him to the side, throwing the book on the table, tipping a bottle of ink.

Hermione frowned and Malfoy looked confused, he hesitantly looked down and his eyes bulged, 'Where did you get this?' the snake asked, saving his diary from being covered in ink.

'You're in love with Hermione!' Harry nearly screamed, and the library went silent.

Hermione blushed furiously, and tripped trying to escape everyone's stares and clasping a hand to her mouth dramatically.

'What?' Malfoy smirked at Harry. 'Obviously you can't read –' His face then dropped. 'Wait – you _read_ my private thoughts?'

Hermione looked confused. 'Harry – you were supposed to return that!'

'Well, he obviously didn't,' hissed the blond, and stepped right under Harry's nose. 'I'll make sure you'll be expelled for stealing my property, Potter.' He turned to collect his things and made to leave, but stopped near the centre of the room, nose in the air. 'Better start packing your things.' And he left.

Pansy and Blaise near the back of the room burst out laughing and everyone stared.

'Draco – in love with _her_!' screeched Pansy, clutching her side and wiping imaginary tears from her eyes. Even Crabbe and Goyle were laughing as if they got a joke which no one else understood.

Hermione blushed furiously. 'Why not?' she demanded, clearly hurt.

'Oh honey,' the words dripped with sarcastic sympathy, 'he could never be in love with you.'

_~DMHPDMHPDMHP_~

'As amusing as you probably thought it was, I'm very disappointed in you, Harry.'

The boy legend stared at his sneakers and Malfoy smirked.

'As punishment, I'm taking 20 points from Gryffindor and you will spend every Sunday up until Christmas with Mr. Filch in detention.' The Headmaster shook his head. 'A diary is a very private thing, Harry –'

'- Journal,' corrected Malfoy, frowning and Dumbledore smiled.

'As you wish, Draco – I even have a journal, I find it very important to record my most precious and innocent of thoughts within it when I feel that there is no one else to turn to for fear of revealing too much or perhaps battle with future plans and ideas which I believe no one would agree too.' His eyes sparkled knowingly at Malfoy, who only frowned in confusion. 'Do you understand this, Harry?'

'Yes Professor,' Harry mumbled.

'Good, you may both go.' The blue eyed man waved the boys towards the door gently and they left without saying a word.

When both boys walked off the last step and the staircase revolved away, Pansy jumped from around the corner to grab Malfoy under the arm.

'Come on darling,' she cooed, 'I have to discuss something with you.' She sent a wink over at Harry before they left, leaving the Chosen One confused and alone.

**A/N  
>Sadly, I think I might wrap this fic up pretty soon – I have a guideline of what I'd like to see in this and I'm running out of ideas – so unless there is anything in particular which you'd like to see happen next, I'm afraid the next chapter will probably be the last.<br>Mister Jackkkk. ^_^**


End file.
